Fireworks
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Un Ron tout couvert de farine et de chocolat ? Une Hermione complètement sous le charme ? C'est par ici !


_**Disclaimer **: " Vous allez devoir me torturer pour que je l'avoue ! " Très bien, très bien, je le confesse. Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire. Tout est à JKR ! _

_**Rat**. K _

_**Titre : Firework(s**_**) ** ( Oui, oui ... Je suis fière de mon jeu de mots ! ^^)

_**Ndla** : - Le titre vous intrigue ? Selon ma prof d'anglais, " Firework" au singulier désigne un feu d'artifice, et au pluriel , un comportement ... entre un peu niais, et un peu impulsif parfois. Bref, les 2 conviennent à l'histoire ! =)_

_- Cette petite fic a été écrite pour le 21 février 2012, comme cadeau d'anniversaire à ma chère Marie, à laquelle je fais plein de bisous, si elle repasse par ici ^^_

_- Pour le moment, cette fic est la seule fic humoristique que j'ai écrite ... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ... Je ne me suis pas trop frottée à l'humour pour le moment ... =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Morwenedhel**_

**Partie 1 : Désastre en cuisine. **

Il était 5h du matin pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, en ce 21 février *. 5h du matin, et Ronald Weasley était déjà debout. Et pas seulement debout. Mais habillé, fringuant _(si tant est que cet adjectif puisse qualifier un jour un Weasley ...)_ et parfaitement euphorique. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : c'était celui de l'anniversaire de sa fidèle amie; Hermione Granger.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un tablier orange, ayant appartenu des années lumières plus tôt à sa mère, et jurant affreusement avec ses cheveux.

Absolument pas inquiété par son chat qui lui jetait fréquemment des regards outrés quant à cet faute de goût et semblait se demander ce qu'il fabriquait en équilibre sur une chaise de salon, il farfouillait dans les placards à la recherche des ingrédients dignes de figurer dans sa recette du gâteau d'anniversaire. Car oui, il avait décidé de se lancer dans la confection d'un gâteau pour son amie.

Cette idée lui était venue quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'il se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Harry. Ce dernier lui avait rappelé que l'anniversaire d'Hermione approchait à grands pas et qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Jurant intérieurement (_et aussi extérieurement : plusieurs passants se retournèrent aux mots " Mais bordel ! C'est encore son anniversaire ? Elle ne pourrait pas décaler un peu ? " et essayèrent de secourir Harry qui entre temps, avait fait un arrêt cardiaque suite à la stupidité de son meilleur ami. Les ambulanciers arrivent. Plaaaaace ! _) jurant, donc, Ron avait essayé de se concentrer (_Imaginons qu'il essaie. Imaginons simplement ...)_ et avait finit par conclure que sa sœur, véritable maniaque de l'organisation avait sans doute déjà prévu quelque chose. Laissant Harry être réanimé par deux infirmières de Sainte Mangouste qui en venaient aux mains pour savoir laquelle des deux pourrait faire du bouche à bouche au Survivant, le rouquin avait transplané chez sa sœur. Directement dans le salon. Et sans frapper.

Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait fait pâlir, mais son devoir d'assistance à personne en danger l'avait emporté ! Une femme gémissait dans une des pièces à l'étage ! Peut-être était elle blessée ? Il s'était imaginé le sang suintant du plancher et avait vivement relevé les yeux vers le plafond ... Pour ne rien voir apparaitre sur la peinture immaculée. Il devait monter ! Quelqu'un avait peut-être tué sa pauvre petite sœur ? La main sur la rampe, il avait entendu de nouveaux gémissements, accompagnés cette fois d'un " Ginny .. " prononcé si bas qu'il s'était demandé comment il avait pu l'entendre, avant de se rendre compte que ses jambes l'avaient conduit inconsciemment jusqu'à l'étage.

En poussant le battant de la porte, il avait découvert quelque chose de roux avec incontestablement de la poitrine, avec quelque chose de brun avec beaucoup plus de poitrine puis avait eu un grand éblouissement quand un peignoir de soie rouge sang avait pris place dans son champ de vision. Peignoir dont la couleur s'était reflétée sur les joues de sa sœur, furieuse, qui lui avait dit de sortir de chez elle et lui avait claqué la porte au nez, en l'invitant au passage à la fête qu'elle organisait chez elle pour Hermione quelques jours plus tard.

De retour chez lui, sa mémoire sélective (_très sélective_) avait jugé bon de censurer la scène, qui comportait décidemment trop de rouge pour être réelle, et, ne trouvant aucun cadeau décent à faire à Hermione, il avait décidé de cuisiner un gâteau.

Disposé à faire fi de tous les sarcasmes passés de Snape - qui _lui avait indiqué avec un sourire narquois que s'il était aussi nul en cuisine qu'en potion, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de sa future épouse -_, il s'était donc levé tôt le jour dit, estimant que pour réussir un malheureux fondant au chocolat et le recommencer si nécessaire il lui faudrait certainement la journée complète.

Mais ce matin - _un matin radieux, si vous voulez savoir : un matin où les oiseaux pépiaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lorgnés par Rex, le tigre miniature de Ron, qui avait plus tendance à s'attaquer aux gros animaux - comme les jambes de Mme Weasley- qu'aux volatiles, mais qui avait décidé de changer de régime, pour essayer _- ce matin donc, Ron Weasley, l'un des vainqueurs de _Celui-qui-avait-prétendu-au-titre-du-Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-de-tous-les-temps-et-qui-était-maintenant-dead, _était désespéré. Pire, il était dépassé.

Pour lui, un "gâteau" avait toujours été une délicieuse pâtisserie composée par sa mère - ou accessoirement sa sœur - mais jamais, ô grand jamais, par lui-même. De toute manière, la cuisine du Terrier avait toujours été le terrain de jeu des femmes de la maison et quiconque y pénétrait risquait de mettre sa vie en péril, ou d'être attaqué par fouets et spatules. Non, lui il savait déguster les gâteaux. Certainement pas les faire ! Quelle idée il avait eue !

Ayant fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il possédait dans ses placards, et après avoir trouvé farine, sucre et chocolat ; qu'une main avisée avait dû un jour ou l'autre déposer chez lui en espérant qu'il trouve le moyen de s'en servir ; il descendit de son perchoir et faillit tuer son chat qui s'était mis en tête de corser la journée de son propriétaire et s'était couché juste derrière la chaise sur laquelle il était perché.

Après moult feulements des deux protagonistes, Ron se mit à la tâche.

Bien décidé à utiliser la magie, il transforma sa cuisine en champ de bataille façon 1ère guerre mondiale : des œufs volaient en tous sens et s'écrasèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, sous un nuage de farine qui faisait ressembler l'endroit à Pompéi sous la cendre. Les mains crispées sur sa baguette et l'écume aux lèvres, Ron hurlait des insultes à Merlin qui avait créé cette farine si fine et si légère.

Après deux heures à batailler contre un carré de chocolat qui ne voulait pas fondre, Ron enfourna enfin sa préparation tout en se demandant si cette pâte grumeleuse pourrait réellement donner le merveilleux fondant dont il rêvait. Hélas, trois fois hélas, la vue de sa cuisine quand il se retourna lui donna envie de se jeter dans le four en même temps que le gâteau.

Démoralisé d'avance par les gouttes de jaune d'œuf qui glissaient sur les placards et s'écrasaient sur le sol, il alla chercher balais et brosses - plus question de magie pour aujourd'hui - et conjurant une petite radio portable qu'il ajusta sur la bonne station, il se mit au travail.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quiconque serait passé dans les environs aurait eu à cœur de faire taire cette voix criarde qui chantait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et à faire éclater les tympans de la population anglaise.

Les mains dans un seau d'eau savonneuse, Ron entamait le refrain de "_Comme un ouragan"_ ** et reproduisait sur ses vitres les jaillissements d'eau de la chanson. Il aimait beaucoup cette mélodie. Elle lui rappelait la passion dévastatrice qu'il avait pour Hermione. Parce que non, il n'avait pas fait ce gâteau _seulement_ pour le dévorer ou pour repeindre ses murs avec du beurre. Il l'avait fait pour elle. Parce qu'il était sûr que si elle ne mourrait pas empoisonnée à la première bouchée, elle féliciterait ses talents de cuisinier et accepterait de l'épouser. C'est bien connu : quand on sait faire un gâteau, on peut se marier ! Alors cette corvée de nettoyage était un moindre mal si Hermione lui tombait dans les bras !

Il aimait particulièrement le passage de l'incendie de la chanson.

_Comme un ouragan, la tempête en moi_

_A balayé le passé. _

_A allumé le vice, c'est un incendie, _

_Qu'on ne peut plus arrêter... _

Et puis, la voix de cette Stéphanie s'accordait bien avec le thème : une voix fluette emportée par le fond musical. Ses sentiments emportés dans le tourbillon de la vie.

_Cette nuit à Rome, _

_Ton absence me dévore, _

_Et mon cœur bat trop fort, _

_Ai-je raison ou tort_

_De t'aimer tellement fort ?_

Ron se surprit à rêvasser à sa chère et tendre. Son anniversaire était peut-être le bon moment pour lui déclarer sa flamme ? Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Il pouvait faire comme dans les contes : planquer une bague dans le gâteau. Mais maintenant qu'il était presque cuit ... Et puis Hermione était très à cheval sur l'hygiène. Jamais elle ne porterait quelque chose qui avait trainé dans la farine et le chocolat !

Vers 14h, Ron sortit enfin le gâteau du four. La cuisson semblait bonne, mais la journée était déjà bien entamée ... Trouver les ingrédients et se battre avec eux n'était certainement pas _censé_ prendre 4h. Et nettoyer la cuisine recouverte d'éclaboussures de chocolat, courir après une fourchette récalcitrante et injurier son chat parce qu'il avait mis ses pattes dans la farine n'étaient définitivement pas indiqué dans une recette qui devait prendre 30 minutes ...

Après un regard méprisant pour Rex qui se léchait vigoureusement le poil et commençait à avoir la langue gluante de farine, Ron entreprit de faire de même _(Non, pas se lécher ! Ron n'est pas une bête, enfin ! - Malgré l'odeur quand il pleut. -_ ) et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, dans laquelle il resta près de 2h. Le temps de retirer le sucre de ses cheveux.

Puis vint le problème de la tenue. Ron ne voulait pas faire trop habillé : il allait chez sa sœur, avec ses frères, ses amis et Harry. Pas de quoi se rendre plus pimpant que d'habitude ! Mais il y avait Hermione ... Il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire un effort vestimentaire pour la séduire et regarda avec un intérêt nouveau les deux costumes beige et noir que lui avait acheté un jour son père, prétextant que " _Ca pouvait toujours servir_ ", sans en donner le mode d'emploi. Le costume beige jurerait autant avec ses tâches de rousseur que son tablier orange. Le noir lui donnerait certainement un côté Bad boy qui pouvait plaire à Hermione, mais ne connaissant pas réellement l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce genre de choses, il préféra s'abstenir.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il serait diablement sexy dans cette veste noire. Et rien de mieux que de se sentir beau comme un dieu pour faire sa déclaration.

Il enfila finalement un jean artistiquement délavé, un sous pull gris et cette fameuse veste noire, et après un dernier regard à la pièce qu'il avait astiquée à quatre pattes et à la brosse à dent, il emporta le gâteau au chocolat vers les estomacs de sa famille.

**Partie 2 : La musique adoucit les mœurs. Il paraît. **

Ronald fut accueilli par sa sœur qui arborait une jolie grimace en le voyant alors que des images rouges et floues refaisaient surface dans son esprit.

_- Si tu prononces un seul mot autre que 'Bonjour', je te castre_, grinça la rousse.

Ron n'avait jamais été très fort pour démarrer une conversation, aussi il se contenta d'un bonjour poli tout en se demandant pourquoi tant d'animosité agitait sa sœur.

- Tout le monde est arrivé et on se demandait lequel d'entre nous allait se dévouer pour partir te chercher. On en était au tirage à la courte paille, mais Hermione s'était déjà proposée. Oh ? Tu as apporté le dessert ? (Les _sorciers n'ont jamais entendu parler de " Paniers de Yoplait " ...)_ Ron ? Roooooon ? "

Mais au prénom d'Hermione, le cerveau complètement court-circuité de Ron s'était déconnecté. Elle était là ! Et elle avait voulu venir le chercher ! Il savait qu'il aurait dû nettoyer plus consciencieusement les joints du carrelage.

- Huum. Oui. J'ai fait un gâteau au-

- Hey tout le monde ! Regardez ! Ron a fait un gâteau au chocolat ! C'est un scoop ! Mon frère n'est pas seulement bon à manger les pâtisseries ! Il peut aussi les faire !

Elle avait crié à l'attention de toute l'assemblée et bien évidemment, tous se retournèrent vers le pauvre Ronald qui avait juste envie de partir. Après avoir frappé sa sœur. Et l'avoir reniée.

( _Il imagina un instant lâcher sur elle Rex - torture ultime - mais se reprit bien vite en pensant que son chat devait être présentement en train de faire ses griffes sur le tablier honni, d'un orange si criard qu'il éclairait presque la cuisine à lui tout seul dans le noir et qu'il lui rendait un grand service en lui donnant un prétexte pour jeter cette horreur visuelle ! _ )

Une fois l'épisode du gâteau passé, vint celui des embrassades, puis celui du repas.

Ginny s'était surpassée et avait élaboré un menu digne d'un prince; avec force petits fours, bœuf mijoté, petits légumes et gourmandises sucrées. Le champagne avait coulé à flots et avait cédé la place à des alcools beaucoup plus forts, qui normalement se boivent avec modération, et ce dans des verres de dégustation. Mais ces alcools ne faisaient pas peur aux invités qui buvaient directement au goulot.

Harry était installé sur les genoux de Fred et avait transformé sa chemise impeccablement repassée quelques heures plus tôt en une chose confuse qu'il essayait vainement d'utiliser comme oreiller. Ou peut-être était-ce Georges ? Dans tous les cas, le second membre de la paire Weasley était à quatre pattes sous une chaise en train de jouer avec les franges du tapis de Ginny, après avoir ingurgité une potion de sa création, (_pour montrer aux autres comme son frère et lui se débrouillaient parfaitement bien dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Aucun risque pour la santé. Enfin, c'est ce qui était écrit sur les emballages_.) Il y avait aussi plusieurs personnes qui s'étaient éclipsées on ne savait où (_dans une des chambres d'amis de Ginny, certainement. Après tout, à quoi servait une chambre "d'amis" si les amis n'y allaient pas pour devenir ... plus qu'amis, par exemple ? ) _ D'ailleurs, leur hôte serait devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate si elle avait su que sa réserve de préservatifs - ceux cachés dans la salle de bain - avait été réduite à néant et que ses chambres étaient le théâtre de plus de parties de jambes en l'air que de parties d'échecs.

Au lieu de ça, Ginny était présentement toute guillerette et certainement la seule à tenir encore debout malgré la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'elle avait ingurgitée suite à un pari avec Harry. Elle seule se sentait encore motivée pour vouloir organiser une graaaande partie de cache-cache dans sa maison après 3h du matin. Pourtant, en voyant Ron baver sur l'épaule d'Hermione, un déclic se fit dans son cerveau : le gâteau ! Ils l'avaient complètement oublié !

Reprenant la situation en main, Ginny s'écria :

- Hey ! Les amis ! Nous avons oublié la chose primordiale pour que cette fête soit pleinement réussie !

A la mention d'une réjouissance supplémentaire, tous relevèrent la tête - sauf Harry, dont le nez avait maintenant dévié dans la chemise de Fred (ou Georges) - et regardèrent la jeune Weasley comme si elle était le Messie; suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Le gâteau de Ron ! Il a du passer tellement de temps à le faire que ça serait dommage de ne pas lui faire honneur !

En entendant son prénom, le susnommé sortit de sa léthargie post éthylique et décida de ne pas se conduire en larve amorphe et d'aller chercher lui-même la pâtisserie. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

Parfaitement réveillé dès qu'il avait compris qu'il allait devoir faire ses adieux à ses amis qui allaient certainement mourir dans les minutes à venir dans d'atroces maux de ventres, il se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le gâteau.

Il proposa aux invités de découper sa merveille culinaire et Neville se proposa aussitôt. Il avait pris le coup avec les lames depuis qu'il avait du trancher la tête de cet affreux Nagini et il était devenu boucher dans le Londres moldu. Il adorait voir la viande être tranchée en fines lamelles, saignante à point et ...

- Non, finalement, pas Neville, décida Ron. La façon dont il louchait sur la lame qu'il lui tendait ne le rassurait pas.

Ce fut Lavande qui décida de participer à la manœuvre, et après plusieurs essais et des " _Non, Ginny, j'ai fait des parts é-qui-tables. Et je n'ai pas bu beaucoup : juste quatre ou cinq verres de whisky ! Je vois très bien où je coupe ! Aïe ! Mon doigt ! _", bref, une demi-heure plus tard, le gâteau était servi.

Hermione n'avait rien dit depuis une bonne heure, ce qui était très bizarre. Mais Hermione était une personne imprévisible. Aussi, après avoir chanté - tous en cœur - un " Joyeux anniversaire ", elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ron crut d'abord qu'il avait réussi à l'empoisonner et qu'elle allait tomber sous ses yeux dans ...

_5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1 ..._

_... _

_..._

_..._

Et non. Elle restait debout et personne n'osait commencer son gâteau d'anniversaire avant elle.

Elle s'adressa alors à sa meilleure amie :

- Ginny chérie, tu veux me faire plaisir ? Est-ce que tu aurais une petite radio ? Je trouve que ça serait carrément plus convivial ! Et puis, en plus, c'est mon anniversaire. Alors c'est moi qui décide. Et je veux de la musique de fond !

Ni une, ni deux, Ginny courut dans la cuisine et en ramena une petite radio qu'Hermione installa non loin d'eux et qui diffusa un musique d'ambiance.

Hermione se réinstalla après un remerciement et attaqua la croûte du gâteau avec sa cuillère. Croûte qui ne céda pas. Étrange. Bien décidée à avoir sa dose de chocolat dans la soirée, Hermione entreprit de démembrer le gâteau et put enfin en gouter un morceau. Il était étonnement bon _(si on considérait qu'un Weasley mâle l'avait fait)_ , et même s'il n'avait de fondant que le nom, elle ne put que louer les efforts de Ronald d'avoir fait quelque chose de mangeable.

Ron de son côté fut chaleureusement félicité pour son audace à avoir osé leur faire de la pâtisserie et ses frères ne cessèrent pas un instant de l'embêter... Une histoire de chocolat qu'il pourrait dorénavant étaler sur le dos d'une _certaine personne_ et plus seulement le faire fondre pour un gâteau. Et une histoire de _léchouillage_ aussi.

Les discussions repartirent sous les yeux d'une Hermione toute heureuse qui avait reçu des cadeaux merveilleux et d'une Ginny dépassée par le comportement d'un de ses deux frères qui essayait désespérément de détacher un morceau de chocolat des amygdales d'Harry. Répugnant.

D'autres bouteilles d'alcool fort défilèrent sous ses yeux alors qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir acheté tout ça. (_Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement Georges d'avoir soudoyé un elfe pour qu'il lui rapporte tout ce dont il avait envie.)_

Au plus fort de la soirée, alors que les confettis avaient volé partout, que des cadavres de ballons gisaient sur le sol et que la cuisine avait des allures de cave à vin dévalisée, une mélodie retentit du petit poste de radio.

Une mélodie entrainante qu'Hermione connaissait par cœur. Elle adorait cette chanson. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du la fredonner, ni même la chanter plus fort, au risque de briser le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore après tout ce qu'elle avait bu. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : l'alcool annihilait toute volonté.

Sa voix monta donc en suivant celle de la chanteuse. **

_Ton regard oblique_

_En rien n'est lubrique ... _

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce tendaient l'oreille : Hermione fredonnait souvent plus qu'elle chantait mais tous savaient qu'elle avait une très jolie voix.

Sur les deux phrases suivantes, elle estima qu'elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu ! C'était son anniversaire après tout ! Elle se rapprocha donc de son voisin, -_Ron_ - qui avait presque sombré dans le coma, sur sa chaise, et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

_Ta maman t'a trop fessé ... _

Ginny pouffa sur sa chaise et commençait à se trémousser au rythme de la chanson. Hermione devenait aguicheuse sous le coup de l'alcool et Ginny savait très bien que c'était le moment où jamais pour que sa meilleure amie et son frère se déclarent leur amour.

Elle encouragea donc Hermione à continuer sa chanson, d'un signe de tête.

Cette dernière se leva et faisant le tour de la table, se plaça juste derrière Georges et murmura :

_Ton goût du revers _

_N'a rien de pervers_

_Et ton bébé n'est pas fâché. _

Faisant le tour de la pièce afin de trouver ce qui lui ferait office de micro, elle s'empara d'une fourchette et se penchant en arrière, à la vue de tous, elle continua :

_Ton Kamasutra a bien cent ans d'âge,_

_Mon dieu que c'est démodé !_

_Le nec plus ultra en ce paysage, _

_C'est d'aimer les deux côtés. _

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. La voix de Mylène Farmer, une artiste Moldue, résonnait dans la pièce et Hermione était bien consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Sa tenue moulante et scintillante, son maquillage pailleté, son assurance devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Ron buvait ses paroles et rougissait à mesure qu'il en comprenait le sens caché : jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'Hermione qu'il avait connu pouvait agir comme ça !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit que fit la jeune femme en raclant une chaise sur le sol afin de la rapprocher de la table. Et c'est avec grâce et perchée sur ses hauts talons qu'elle monta sur la chaise puis sur la table pour entonner le refrain :

_Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout_

_Mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces !_

_D'un poète tu n'as que la lune en tête_

_De mes rondeurs tu es K.O ._

_Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout_

_Mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces !_

_D'un esthète tu n'as gardé qu'un air bête_

_" Tout est beau si c'est vu de dos " . _

Et elle lui sourit alors que justement, le regard de Ron se faisait vitreux à force de contempler les fesses de sa bien aimée, qu'au passage, elle balançait langoureusement. Cette Hermione lui plaisait bien tout compte fait.

Elle descendit enfin de son perchoir et Ron s'imagina un instant que la chanson était finie, quand il vit Hermione se diriger vers lui. Arrivée à une dizaine de centimètres, elle entonna la dernière reprise du refrain, et juste après avoir prononcé le mot " dos ", elle empoigna sa chemise, avec une force digne de Hagrid, et l'embrassa à lui couper le souffle. Littéralement.

Ron était heureux. Il eut l'impression que le baiser durait une éternité. Tellement longtemps qu'il manqua d'air. Mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'Hermione l'avait embrassé. Elle allait accepter de devenir sa femme, il en était certain. Si seulement il pouvait s'arracher de ce truc qui l'empêchait de respirer !

Minute, minute. Il se souvint de la chanson, du gâteau. Du baiser. Et ... Il durait encore ? Hermione était encore colée à sa bouche ? Dans un sursaut de conscience, il se demanda si elle serait d'accord pour demander à Snape de leur préparer une potion d'apnée, et puis tomba dans les pommes.

Ron se réveilla dans son appartement. Son réveil indiquait 8h et il se redressa d'un coup, en sueur dans ses draps. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar où il mourrait étouffé. Il refaisait le même tous les ans. Un fois l'an pour être précis.

Il replongeait dans cette journée qui avait fait basculer sa vie.

Cette journée où, cinq ans plus tôt, il avait participé à l'anniversaire d'Hermione et l'avait entendu chanter " _Pourvu qu'elles soient douces_ " de Mylène Farmer tout en se déhanchant comme une déesse. Tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui saute dessus et tente de l'étouffer en l'embrassant. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il se rallongea et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit. Sa femme dormait encore profondément et il ne voulait vraiment pas la réveiller pour si peu. Elle lui dirait qu'il était sot et l'embrasserait tendrement, tout doucement.

Hermione _Weasley Granger_ n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de la fin de sa soirée d'anniversaire, cinq ans plus tôt. L'alcool y avait contribué.

**THE END !**

_* Selon Rowling, Hermione serait née le 19 septembre 1979. Mais j'ai opéré une petite modification sur la date afin de respecter celle du 21 février ... =)_

** _Les deux chansons évoquées sont " Comme un ouragan " de Stéphanie de Monaco et " Pourvu qu'elles soient douces " de Mylène Farmer ! _

_Ndla : J'ai un peu ... maltraité le personnage de Ron ^^ navrée pour ceux et celles qui l'adorent ... Mais ce n'est pas méchant. Il est chou comme tout dans ma fic ^^_


End file.
